


Kiss the Cook

by alwaysthrowsscissors



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aggressive Sam Winchester, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aprons, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Cooking is sexy, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Domestic Dean Winchester, Episode: s15e14 Last Holiday, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Felching, Humor, Incest Kink, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Manhandling, Naked Dean Winchester Clothed Sam Winchester, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spanking, Switching, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysthrowsscissors/pseuds/alwaysthrowsscissors
Summary: Dean is cooking with a brand new, white, proper chef’s apron, and Sam can hardly stand the sight of it. He just has to have his brother right then and there.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 22
Kudos: 334
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Fall 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outoftheashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/gifts).



> Written for the SPN Masquerade Fall 2020 round.
> 
> This prompt fill is for my dear friend who is thirsty for the apron clad Dean in s15e14 (because, taste). This fic is my head canon if the bunker hadn't needed a hard reset and Sam found his sexy brother in the kitchen.

“Why have you never worn that before?” Sam said somewhat breathlessly, getting an eyeful of Dean’s cooking attire as he entered the kitchen after being beckoned by his brother to ‘come and get it.’ 

Dean looked down at himself, knife and tomato in hand. Dean Deluxe’s were on the menu again; it was apparent he only felt confident with breakfast foods, opening cans and throwing them in a pot, or things he could grill. There he was, staring at Sam with a cautious look on his face, standard black undershirt, the solid red button-down that always reminded Sam of being chased around the bunker with a hammer, and a towel draped over his shoulder. The intrusion was a clean, white, starched chef’s apron tied around his hips. 

“I just got it. I kept getting crap all over my lap so...so I went to William Sonoma,” Dean blushed sheepishly. Adorable.

“I like it.” Sam leaned across the kitchen island and kissed him.

“Oh yah?” A sly smirk tugged the corner of those plump lips. 

“Yah…a lot. You look all...domestic.”

“Don’t get any ideas. I’m not going to start being the stay-at-home-wife or anything,” Dean warned, waving his knife at Sam as he prowled around the table to get a better view of the goods. 

“Is that a cookbook?” Sam pointed incredulously when his gaze landed on a book entitled _Happy Healthy Meals for your Happy Healthy Family._

“Yah, well...the apron was half-off if I got a cookbook.” The flush persisted, pinking up the shell of Dean’s ears. 

“Does this mean you’ll be cooking more?” Sam put his hands on Dean’s hips, biting his lip in delight; he noticed that Dean tied the apron in a way Gordon Ramsey would definitely disapprove of; with the straps tied in the back instead of around to the front. 

“Well, now that the kid is feeling more and more human, I thought…I dunno.” He shrugged and resumed slicing into the tomato.

“Thought what?” Leave it to Dean to always need anything the slightest bit soft coaxed out of him.

“I should try to make a better effort, that's all.” 

Sam felt his insides melt. He leaned forward to wrap his arms around his lover, nuzzling his nose in the soft, short hair behind Dean’s ear.

“That’s...that’s really sweet Dean.” Sam murmured. 

“Don’t sound so surprised, I can be nice, yah know.” 

“Mmmhmmm.” Sam was taking in Dean’s musk, dipping his head so that he could trail soft kisses along his neck and shoulder, hooking a finger to stretch the collar of his shirt to access his smooth, warm skin. He felt arousal flooding him quickly, pressing his lips against Dean more urgently and sinking his teeth gently into the meat of his shoulder, hands exploring Dean’s firm chest, nipples perking up under his palms. 

Dean made a soft exhale. “You’re gonna make me lose a finger, Sasquatch.” Pleasure accompanied his words. He was firmly pushed against the counter as Sam pressed his hips forward into the swell of his perfect ass.

“Then put the knife down.” The towel dropped to the floor as the button-down was tugged out of the apron and peeled down his shoulders by Sam. The shirt followed, revealing the freckled, muscular planes of Dean’s back.

“Someone’s feeling frisky. Like seeing me all pretty and home-makery, huh?” Dean teased, prudently putting any sharp objects out of range, and pushing his ass out into Sam’s groin.

“Mhmm, taking such good care of our family. So good to us,” Sam crooned, grinding his hardening cock into Dean’s ass in a slow figure eight, to show him just how much he appreciates his thoughtful efforts. He reached around to undo Dean’s pants and unceremoniously yank them to his ankles along with his boxers. Righting himself, he could now take in Dean’s naked body, savour how gorgeous his bare ass looked framed with the sides of the apron, those white straps tied in a sloppy bow, dangling down on his cheeks; a present just for Sam. 

“Fuck Dean...you look…” His brother’s firm, round ass had always riled him up in the best possible way, but this picture was too damn good for words.

Sam shoved him forward, smashing his chest onto the burger toppings. Dean arched his back encouragingly, presenting himself to his brother. Peeling off of Dean pained Sam but it was worth it as he palmed both cheeks and massaged, tongue darting out and licking his lips at the sight of his tight hole being exposed with each tug and splay. Dean wiggled his ass in the air precociously, making Sam throb for him. Sam gently rubbed a circle across one cheek before reaching back and snapping his big, broad hand forward, spanking him. 

“Uhh, yes,” Dean’s breath hitched beautifully to the sting. Sam held the straps aside with one hand, pulled the other back and spanked Dean’s ass again, harder. 

“Tell me what you want, Dean.” Sam rasped, almost growling. 

“I want a good spanking,” Dean moaned.

“Good boy.” Sam grinned biting his bottom lip and gave his brother what he wanted, what they both wanted. 

He spanked him hard and ruthlessly, slaps echoing around the kitchen, until both cheeks were flaming red and Dean’s cock was dripping onto the tiles beneath their feet. Dropping the straps, they looked even more bright white against Dean’s abused ass. “Mmm now you look perfect.” 

“Get your pants off and give me your cock,” Dean moaned, rutting against the counter for relief, panting from the beating.

“So impatient. Not so fast, baby.” Sam gently ran his hands across Dean’s sore cheeks and up his back, sending shivers through him. He lifted Dean’s torso off the countertop and turned him, bushing off the sliced tomatoes and pickles stuck to his chest. Gripping Dean’s jaw hard enough to part his lips, he tipped his face up to kiss him deeply, slipping his tongue in his mouth to swirl around this brother’s. As Dean pressed forward into the kiss, Sam dropped to his knees with an impish grin, and threw the apron over his head, wasting no time in wrapping his mouth around Dean’s cock making the older hunter groan. Sam pushed him back until he heard him hiss, sore skin pressing into the island. He sucked hard and bobbed his head, letting the head jam into his throat, hungry and wanton, just like Dean loved it, unraveling him. 

“Lube, second drawer down on your left.” His words came out muffled against Dean’s balls under the apron.

Dean lurched, fumbled in the drawer, and clumsily passed him one of their many stashed bottles living around the bunker. A pleasurable gasp shook through Dean as Sam slid his first digit inside of him, enjoying the element of surprise that the apron provided. Sam hastily began opening Dean up fucking a second finger into his ass, spreading and wiggling, stretching him, adding a third, causing Dean to whine and drip into Sam’s mouth. He wanted to be deep inside of him too badly to go slowly. 

“Sam fuck me,” Dean whined, stomach muscles clenching, urgent need thrumming in his tone.

Sam hummed around his cock and kept sucking him, teasing him, edging them both.

“I can’t take it, I need your cock.” He tugged at Sam’s long hair. 

Sam pulled off, smirking, fucking his fingers into Dean agonizingly slow now, avoiding the spot that would give him relief, his own cock throbbing and every muscle aching to take his brother. 

“Please, Sammy! Now! Please, please!”

Fucking music to Sam’s ears. He stood abruptly, swept the toppings and cutting board onto the floor with a clatter, and whipped Dean back around, shoving him forward roughly against the hard marble surface. His pants were shoved to his knees, not bothering to strip anything else off. Dean’s feet were kicked apart as far as they would go given the pants wound around his ankles. Slicking his cock up quickly, he spread those perfect red cheeks, exposing his brother’s wet hole. Sam sunk into him, splitting him open, feeling his tight, slick heat all the way to the root of his shaft. Dean cried out in pleasure and Sam assumed a bit of pain but he couldn’t hold back. Sam put his weight on his forearm across Dean’s shoulder blades, pinning him down, and immediately set a punishing pace, fucking in and out of Dean’s rippling hole, thighs slapping against Dean’s, watching the white straps dangle around his cock entering his ass

“Yes give it to me, fuck me raw Sam!” Dean moaned wildly. 

Sam pounded into him, heat boiling in his belly and groin. The view was unbelievable, almost unbearable; his thick cock fucking into his big brother’s stretched hole, collapsed against the island at his mercy. He spanked him a couple more times for good measure, keeping his ass bright red, letting him know who owned it. Dean's yelps spurred him on even more.

Sam ripped the bow apart, and wound the apron straps around his fists. Pulling tight, he removed any leeway Dean had, thrusting into him as hard as he could, ramming him against the unforgiving counter. The fabric pressed snug against Dean’s cock.

“This ass is mine, only mine,” Sam growled, clothes sticking to him, sweat dripping from his face all over Dean.

“Yours,” Dean agreed, voice blissed out. “I’m yours, brother.”

Sam felt his stomach lurch, exploding with pleasure; those words did it for him every time, always brought him close.

“You’re gonna come on my dick alone, aren’t you? After begging for it.”

“Yes, yes, I’m so fucking close, drop the apron!” Dean wailed.

“Fuck no, I want it messy.” 

“C’mon man! It’s brand new!” Dean petulantly shoved his ass back into Sam as best as he could.

“You’re going to drench it with your come and wipe up with it when I’m done filling your ass," Sam said with a threatening voice, changing the angle of his hips to rub his cock head against Dean’s prostate. 

Dean keened loudly; hopefully Jack had his headphones on in his room. With a few more aggressive thrusts, Dean shot ropes of come all over his pristine apron. He writhed and clenched around Sam’s impressive length, bringing him to the brink. Sam pulled his cock right to the edge of Dean’s red hole and finished hard, watching his come spill out of his brother, around his cock head. After the orgasm chased itself out of his body, he pulled out, dragging more come out of Dean, rivulets dripping down his thighs. Dean’s swollen hole clenched around nothing, as he moaned from the loss, come seeping out of him in thick pools.

“Wipe it up slowly for me,” Sam rasped, heart still hammering, releasing the apron straps. 

Dean obeyed, taking the white cloth and wiping up his legs, gingerly rubbing the fabric over his ass, soaking up Sam’s come. 

“Fucking Christ, Dean…” Sam panted with hungry eyes as he pulled up his underwear and pants over his spent, wet cock. “I don’t think I can ever watch you cook with that thing again.” 

“Can't wait to see you squirm when Cas and Jack are around and you have to behave.” Dean turned around smirking and wiped his dick with the apron, tipping his chin up cockily. Sam pressed forward into him, giving him a deep kiss, licking the arrogance off his lips. 

“Mmmm, you're such a fucking tease, brother.” 

“Speaking of, lemme get dressed, you big horn dog, I don't want to scar the poor kid,” Dean said after squeezing Sam’s ass.

“Alright, alright.” Sam regrettably removed himself from his brother’s intoxicating orbit. Once his cock and flaming ass were secured in his jeans, Dean tossed him the soiled apron.

“You be the wife now and throw that in the wash for me, will ya? And maybe you should cook in it next time so I can see what all the fuss is about.” He winked at Sam.

“I’ll save you the trouble and wear only this.” Sam called flirtatiously over his shoulder as he headed to the laundry room. It would be well worth it to get that thing clean as soon as possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please love up on me if you liked the fic especially if you want a chapter two with a naked Sammy in the apron ;)
> 
> Full SPN Masquerade prompt:
> 
> I just need something with Dean in an apron getting fucked. Maybe Sam pulls down Dean's pants while he's in the kitchen or at the table but leaves the apron on? I prefer first times but I'm open to anything. Can be set in canon, inspired by a certain episode (you know the one) or a domestic au thing.
> 
> Bonus points if:  
> \+ Dean complains about making a mess on the apron  
> \+ Cas sees and quickly leaves - but not before telling them to fuck in a room next time  
> \+ Dean plans on "getting Sam back" (they switch on a regular basis so it wouldn’t be that hard)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all requested it and here it is, Sam's turn! Fondly referred to as Apron Fic Chapter 2: The Aproning
> 
> We're switching now to Dean's POV and, as per usual, he brings out silliness in me, so my apologies for the shift in tone from chapter 1.

Dean sped out of his room, stopping short of the kitchen door to slide the rest of the hallway in his sock feet, shit-eating grin plastered on. Tonight’s the night: Sammy is cooking. Even if it’s rabbit food, it’s gonna be worth it when he gets to fuck his brother senseless in just the apron. 

He almost stumbled into the kitchen, disappointment hitting him hard like a kid learning that Santa isn’t real. There sat Cas and Jack at the kitchen island watching Sam prepare the meal meant for their date. 

“Look who returned early from their hunt,” Sam said stiffly, pouring rice into a pot.

“Oh, hey guys,” Dean tried to keep irritation out of his tone, plopping down on the bar stool next to Cas with a sigh. “How was the trip.”

“Very successful,” Cas replied. 

“I interviewed the main witness!” Jack said brightly.

“That’s great kid,” Dean mumbled absently, eyes on his brother. Holy shit, he looked smoking hot with that thing tied tidily around his trim waist, long torso clad uncharacteristically in just a grey v-neck t-shirt. Sam looked even better than he did in the apron, the bastard. 

“....then she said, ‘aren't you a little young to come snooping around a brothel?’ and I assured her that I’m at least twenty-five to twenty-eight.”

Peeling his gaze off Sam, who had just snorted laughter, he looked at Jack and realized he hadn’t heard most of what he had said. “Awesome, awesome. So, did you get to the bottom of it?”

He tried to pay attention, he really did, but how could he with Sam’s beautiful hands making love to the pink salmon fillets? Rubbing them with oil and lemon zest, big mitts all shiny and slick. And the sexy little shit was doing it on purpose too, catching his eye, licking his bottom lip in concentration, biting it. Dean shifted around in his seat and cleared his throat. 

“...and that’s when the prostitute-” 

“Sex worker,” Sam corrected Jack.

"That’s when the sex worker came leaping at me with a knife!”

“He was very quick on his feet. You’d have been proud, Dean.”

“I bet, I bet,” Dean murmured, eyes now glued to Sam’s tight little butt as he bent over to put the fish in the oven. That tease had his back arched to perk his round cheeks out more and all he could think about was ripping his pants off to see just the apron on him, framing that perfect ass. Heat crept all over his body to the point where he yanked his flannel off, tossing it at the table behind them. When Sam turned back to the counter he was smirking slyly, now fondling a zucchini a little more than necessary before he started dicing it. 

“...exploded into two dozen faeries about the size of moths,” Cas said wearily. 

“And did they ever have sharp teeth,” Jack added, rubbing his arm, eyes glazed over thinking of whatever the fuck went on during this apparent adventure that Dean couldn’t for the life of him focus on. 

Oh god, he’s got a carrot now, chopping it up real good and throwing it in the hot, hot pan. Sweat was forming on his brother’s throat and Dean just wanted to lick it off. Dean shook his head and got up for a beer on weak legs giving Sam a wide berth. 

“ ...after severing the last tentacle, it finally started looking like we would get out of there alive…”

Fuck, his sweat was making his shirt cling to the gorgeous muscles on his back as he sautéed, hips wiggling slightly as he poked around the pan (that didn't have enough seasoning or oil in Dean’s opinion) with the spatula. Dean chugged most of his beer, rubbing the back of his hand over his mouth and staring at the straps of the apron. How he’d like to untie them like Sammy did to him, pull his firm bare ass flush against him get his cock in between those cheeks and-

The oven timer made him jump back to reality. 

“...only chased us for a few yards until I got a clean shot at the second head.” Jack beamed at Dean.

“So, it’s safe to say that brothel won’t be skinning any more people,” Cas concluded. 

“Good job you guys,” Dean forced a smile as if he had heard every word. He leaned around Cas to ruffle Jack’s hair as Sam plated the food. 

Dean wolfed down his flavourless meal, suffering through more conversation and watching Sam’s mouth as he ate and drank his beer, leaning against the counter and eating standing up. His brother wouldn’t stop smouldering at him, licking his lips again and making soft moans as if the food tasted as good as burgers and fries. Sam then picked up the plates and started sudsing them up in the sink, getting hot soapy water on himself completely on purpose, making his abs stand out through his shirt as he turned to grab the cutting board. 

“That was very delicious Sam, thank you,” Jack said, getting up to help Sam wash up. 

“Hey Cas, why don’t you take the kid to a movie,” Dean blurted out, tone pointed.

“Can we? That would be so fun!” Jack said, chipper as always. 

“Well, it was a long day De-”

“A nice long one, on me, and go for ice cream first, why not,” Dean interrupted, throwing his wallet to Cas. Cas caught it, brow furrowed, looking at Dean suspiciously, but said nothing. 

“Thanks Dean!” Jack said, clearly not skeptical about Dean’s sudden generosity. He grabbed his coat and headed out, followed by Cas. Dean stayed statue-still until he heard Cas and Jack go all the way up the metal staircase and slam the bunker door shut before he jumped to his feet and immediately started crowding Sam against the sink.

“I thought they’d never leave us alone,” Dean growled against Sam’s neck between wet kisses. He wrapped his arms around his brother to dip under the apron and desperately ripped open his jean’s allowing room to shove his hands in, finding nothing but bare skin. No boxers. “ _ Fuck, _ Sammy.” The sensation of soft, smoothness under his calloused fingers made a mainline to his cock.

Sam pushed his ass out into Dean’s groin. “I want you so badly,” Sam said low and sultry. Dean groaned, pressing his hand against Sam’s cock in the tight confines of his jeans, feeling him getting hard for him. 

“You’re such a goddamn tease, you know that?” His other hand roughly pushed Sam’s shirt up his back, over his head, finding more velvety skin he had been craving all night. 

“Where’s the fun in being good?” He purred, kicking Dean’s pulse into overdrive. 

Dean pulled Sam’s hips away from the sink and turned him to press against Sam’s chest, backing him up against the island, capturing his mouth with his lips. He kissed him rough and deep the way he always did when hours went by without being able to touch his brother. Desperate hands in his hair, roaming over his back, grabbing, pulling, grinding hips seeking friction. His body writhing with want, overwhelmed, not knowing where to focus, needing to touch and taste everywhere. Sam bit Dean’s bottom lip hard, precocious, and he made a startled moan. Impatient fuck; Dean was in control this time. 

Dean dropped down and yanked Sam’s pants down to his ankles. As he stood, his gaze hungrily took in how the tidy white apron tented out from Sam's body, showing off his little brother’s massive hard-on. Sam swayed from side to side kicking his pants off then turned slowly of his own accord, leaning over the counter on his elbows where they just had their family dinner, spreading his legs and arching his back. There nestled between his perfect cheeks was a silver, metal butt plug. 

“Oh, God baby,” he whined, “I was dying before, I would have combusted if I knew you were gonna give me such a treat.” He felt his cock throbbing, hands grabbing at Sam’s cheeks, spreading them to get a good look. Goddam work of art. 

“Mmmm,” Sam wiggled his ass slowly, looking over his shoulder with a sly grin and Dean’s mouth started watering. 

After his clothes hit the floor in record time, Dean draped himself over his brother, licking and kissing his way down his spine, giving extra attention to the beautiful dip above his ass and his second favourite set of dimples, pressing soft wet lips into Sam’s skin. It made Sam moan quietly; the beginning of the noises Dean was going to draw out of him. 

He knelt and pulled the plug out, and felt a lurch of arousal in his stomach; it was wide with a thick base and his baby brother was cooking and eating with it in for two hours. He tossed it aside with a clang and took a good look at his prize. Fuck, Sam was so wet and stretched beautifully. 

He licked up his brother’s long, sensitive thighs, running his tongue along the crease under his cheeks before laving his tongue over his loosened hole, flicking the tip of his tongue inside to tease and slipping back out to lap over the entrance. He pulled his tongue back in to kiss and mouth the skin around his hole, nuzzling his nose in the crease between his cheeks. 

He tipped his head back to swallow his balls into his mouth one at a time, rolling and sucking them, earning keens of pleasure from Sam. Making his way back to his hole, he reached around to stroke his cock, rubbing the head and using Sam’s ample precome to ease the glide. 

He worshiped Sam with his tongue and hand until his brother was panting and moaning, legs spreading like a hungry cock-slut. “Dean, get your cock in me,” he groaned right on cue.

“Keep going, you know what I wanna hear.” Dean continued to swirl his tongue against Sam’s ass, probing in intermittently, not enough for much relief, feeling his brother’s thighs tremble with pleasure and impatient need. 

“Please give me your thick cock, I’m aching for it, please!” Sam pressed his ass back against Dean’s mouth and Dean felt his cock leak fresh precome, throbbing.

“Mmmmm,” he hummed against his hole. He leaned back, spread his cheeks, thumbs stretching him wide open, and spit in his hole. “That's it baby, beg.” 

“C’mon I need you, please! I need my big brother’s cock, fill me up,  _ please _ Dean!”  _ Fuck _ yes. Dean stood and tucked the head of his dick against Sam’s clenching hole, sliding himself in slowly and easily. Jesus fucking  _ Christ _ , he squeezed his eyes shut at the delectably hot, wet grip of Sam’s ass finally giving his cock much needed attention, hand gripping Sam’s shoulder

“This what you want little brother? This the only cock that will get you off?” 

Sam moaned, squeezing him tight and pushing his ass back so that Dean was fully seated deep inside his luscious heat. Fuck, was Sam ever ready for him. “Only you, only my big brother can satisfy me.” 

“Oh God, yeah,” Dean groaned and started thrusting into him, rocking his hips back and forth in a dirty, steady rhythm, feeling his breathing run ragged already. His Sammy was so good, too good. He clutched his hips and enjoyed the view of Sam’s ass, paler than the expanse of tanned skin running up his back, but still the most beautiful colour he had ever seen. Or maybe it was the pink of his lips that matched his hole perfectly. It was impossible to pick; Dean was the luckiest man in the world that Sam was his. 

“Is that all you got? C’mon give it to me for teasing you all night,  _ brother _ .” He said the last word in a raspy whisper and if he kept that shit up, he would blow his load too quickly. Dean gave Sam what he wanted, pulling a drawer open and crushing boxes of aluminum foil and plastic wrap to prop his foot up and drive his cock hard and deep inside Sam. Pleasure coiled tight in his belly, hearing Sam’s unrestrained moaning flowing from that dirty mouth of his. 

Sam’s hand moved to his cock, starting to stroke himself. “Nuhuh, I came on your dick last time, you’re doing it now, little bro,” Dean husked, grabbing his wrist away and hastily untying the apron that was pinned to the counter under Sam. He wrestled Sam’s hands behind his back, shoving his chest against the countertop and tied his wrists up with the apron straps. Sam moaned and twisted against his bindings; never as fun unless you try a little to get out.

“You’re gonna come hard on just your brother’s big, throbbing cock, aren’t you?” Dean gripped his hips hard enough to bruise and angled his cockhead into Sam’s prostate. Looking at the starched, almost rough, white straps making Sam’s skin redden up was driving him fucking crazy, heat overwhelming him, sweat dripping down his chest and back as he fucked him with everything he had. 

“Yes,  _ God _ yes, Dean. Fuck me hard, stretch me out,” Sam panted, undone. It didn’t take long until his Sammy was writhing and arching against the counter, gripping Dean hard as he shot his load into the apron. His clutching, rippling ass pushed Dean over the edge and he came into his brother nice and shallow, toes curling hard against the kitchen floor. 

As he dragged his cock out, he watched his come ooze out of Sam’s fucked-out hole. He dropped to his knees once more to lick his come out of Sam, cleaning him up and moaning at Sam’s shaking legs and squirming. “Dean, mmm.”

“Christ, Sammy, you’re so good,” he scattered kisses on the backs of his thighs, up his cheeks, back, shoulders, until he was draped back over Sam. He grabbed his chin and kissed him deep, making Sam taste him before leaning back to undo his wrists. “Maybe not at cooking, but definitely the best lay ever.”

“Just be fucking happy I took a turn.” Sam stood grinning, turned towards him, and ran his hands soothingly over Dean’s chest, caressing over his shoulders to pull him in for a long kiss with a lazy, sated tongue. “But, for that comment, you gotta finish cleaning up,” he murmured, between their lips. Little shit. 

Dean  _ was _ happy and he was pretty sure that the apron was the goddamn best, most genius thing he ever bought.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to wearingdeantoprom for misreading part of chapter 1 and giving me the idea to tie up Sammy this time around! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
